gtafandomcom-20200222-history
D.I.V.O.R.C.E.
D.I.V.O.R.C.E is the first and final in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Louise's sister Mary-Jo Cassidy from her home in Little Havana, Vice City. It is activated after completing the previous mission and Louise pagers him to drop by. Mission Victor Vance drops by Mary-Jo's home to see Louise however, she's not there. Mary-Jo informs Victor and reveals that Marty, Louise's husband is going to kidnap her own wife and turn her out into a whore in his brothel at Little Haiti. Victor rushes over to the trailer park and Marty's house just as Marty forces Louise inside his Bobcat and speeds off towards Victor who dives off and survives. Three of Marty's goons appear behind Victor and start attacking him, Victor kills them and quickly rushes to chase Marty's car while avoiding more goons on his way. The chase comes to an end outside the brothel and Victor kills Marty. Louise gets surprised and gets worried about her baby. Victor gets in the Bobcat and arrives at his new safehouse, The Compound in Little Haiti. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and meet Louise at the trailer park *Stop Marty before he gets Louise to the brothel *Kill Marty *Get in the truck with Louise *Get to the safe house Script Mary Jo Cassidy: Who - Who the fuck are you? Victor Vance: Where's Louise? Mary Jo Cassidy: What? He took her - that animal he took her! He's going to do something wicked to her! Victor Vance: Wait, who took her? And who are you? Mary Jo Cassidy: Mary Jo, her sister...who are you? Victor Vance: Vic...a friend. Mary Jo Cassidy: Oh...it's...it's nice to meet you - I've heard a lot about you... Victor Vance: Who took her? Mary Jo Cassidy: That monster Marty. He said he's gonna turn her out... Victor Vance: Jesus. His own wife. Mary Jo Cassidy: Yeah, yeah, but he said he was gonna turn me out too! I promise you he did! (The Trailer Park, Victor, Marty, Louise and a Redneck) Louise Cassidy-Williams: I ain't gonna be your whore Marty! Marty Jay Williams: You've been whoring yourself on that Vic! Don't you deny it! Well if you're gonna act like a whore - you're gonna be one! Get in that truck! (The truck speeds towards Vic, But Vic dodges the blow) Victor Vance: SHIT! Louise Cassidy-Williams: Vic! Help! (Some of Marty's men arrive) Trailer Park Mafia gang member: You looking for trouble...Vince? (Marty's Truck, Vic and Louise) Louise Cassidy-Williams: I can't believe you killed him! How am I gonna look after my baby now! Victor Vance: You what? Marty was an asshole! He treated you worse than shit. Louise Cassidy-Williams: I'm sorry...I just...Hey, look...Mart's kin are gonna be after you now. We better get you some place safe. (The Safehouse, Victor and Louise) Victor Vance: Look, you and Mary Beth are gonna be better off without Marty, you know? Louise Cassidy-Williams: Are we? it's just everything's changing so fast... Victor Vance: Everything's gonna be fine... Louise Cassidy-Williams: You're okay, Vic Vance... Rewards *Upon completing this mission the player unlocks The Compound safehouse, the Trailer Trash outfit and the mission, To Victor, the Spoils. Video walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories